


take only what you need from it

by LesbianLucretia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror (VERY MILD), Confessions, Corrupted Steven Theory, Corruption, F/M, First Kiss, Fusion, SU: Future, WORM THEORY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLucretia/pseuds/LesbianLucretia
Summary: based on the corrupted Steven theory.Connie and Steven, after. Connie needs Steven to know something.





	take only what you need from it

**Author's Note:**

> PLS READ THIS THEORY https://novantinuum.tumblr.com/post/188160759570/on-the-corruptedsteven-theory

“He’s out on the beach,” Is what Garnet tells Connie when she asks where Steven is. “He wanted to be alone.”

She looks out on the deck and sees him, exactly where Garnet said he was, holding a guitar but not playing. He’s not moving, either. Just… sitting. Not even flinching when the waves touch his bare feet.

Connie walks up to him quietly but not soundlessly, as to make sure he knows she’s there.

“Hey, Jam Bud.” She greets him. He tenses a little, his head cast downwards, the only acknowledgement she’s getting out of him, she’s sure. She moves to sit next to him, pressing her knees to her chest.

He doesn’t look at her. His face is bathed in the twilight, purples and oranges cast out across the sea. The tide is high enough to just barely touch Connie’s toes, the water frigid this time of year.

Steven moves his head up again. He looks… he looks tired. So tired. After what’s happened, she sincerely can’t blame him. 

“How could I have let this happen?” He speaks to her, finally. Voice quiet as a mouse and eyes locked on the endless sea.

“What do you mean? How is this your fault?” Connie is quick to defend him against himself. 

He furrows his brow and smiles, just a little bitterly. His hand tightens on the neck of the guitar. “I appreciate the thought, but you can’t take the blame off of me this time.”

And… and despite how much she wants to argue it wasn’t his fault, she  _ knows  _ it was. Not maliciously, not purposefully, but he is to blame for what happened.

She curls up tighter, side-eyeing Steven as he begins to pick at random strings softly. Her eyes drift to his horns, the newest feature. Located on his temples and the smaller ones on his cheeks, like pincers. They’re big, compared to the rest of his head, and sharp. Dangerous. They’re glinting in the gentle light of the setting sun, and dully reflecting purples, pinks, and oranges from the sky.

She remembers the terror when she realized it was him, he was the monster attacking. She cried and cried and saw the unrecognition in his big, big eyes. He could’ve killed her, then. On her knees, her sword next to her, just sobbing and pressing her forehead against his big snout. He could’ve swallowed her  _ whole _ . He almost did.

“You’re staring,” Steven hums and she quickly looks away.

“Sorry.” She mumbles. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t be.” He assures her. “I think they’re kinda horrifying, too.”

“They aren’t horrifying!” Connie insists. “I was admiring them!”

“You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better.”

“I’m not lying.” She glances up at them. Steven shakes his head.

“Seriously, it’s fine. I’ve accepted them. I’ll just have to get used to not being as adorable as I used to be.” He smiles at her and Connie feels her chest swell.

“You’re still cute!” She blurts out. Steven stares, his smile faded. She flushes when she realizes what she’s said but doubles down. “You were cute then, and you’re cute now. Nothing’s changed.”

His brow knits together. “How can I possibly be  _ cute  _ when I have knives on the sides of my head?”

“Because you are to me!” She stands up. “I think you’re the cutest boy in Beach City! Heck, the whole world!”

Steven seems to understand the depth of her words as she scrubs away the unshed tears in her eyes. His cheeks go a deep pink, then a red, and he gently lays down his guitar on the beach. “Connie, what… what are you saying?”

Connie sucks in a breath. “I’m saying… I’m saying that… I think you’re beautiful, Steven. Inside and out.”

He stands carefully. The sun is below the horizon now. “You-- you--?”   


She reaches out a hand and takes his own, her thumb pressing the middle of his palm. “I do. I have for a long time. And that’s  _ never  _ gonna change.”

She realizes how close they are now, with Steven’s pincers almost brushing her cheeks.

“You really mean it?”

“Can I show you how much I mean it?” She asks, breathless. 

Steven searches her eyes and nods, once. “Yes,”

And Connie leans forward, letting her eyes fall closed, and presses her lips to his.

She gets to enjoy it, enjoy the kiss for only seconds before she feels him meld into her.

Stevonnie stands on a beach, the stars above them, and holds themselves in their arms.

“We’re beautiful,” They whisper. They don’t notice their own horns.


End file.
